The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2018
23:45:04 !seen thekorrafanaitc 23:45:07 !seenon 23:50:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:54:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:54:37 o/ 23:54:40 wb 23:55:04 Hey Korra! o/ 23:55:56 korra do daily claim on the poke server 23:56:10 and on discord 23:57:20 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:57:23 K. 23:57:27 -_- 23:57:33 Me. ^ 23:57:40 qbert! 23:57:56 o/ 23:58:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:58:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:59:55 Dear god. 23:59:58 My buttons are messed up. 00:00:08 your coat buttons? 00:00:11 No. 00:00:19 My "Away" and "Pings" button. 00:00:23 Hey Falco! o/ 00:00:26 ohhh 00:00:29 https://prntscr.com/j3kw93 They're right on top of each other. 00:00:39 probably an internet issue 00:00:43 (Robin) 11:59 My buttons are messed up. 12:00 your coat buttons? 12:00 No. 12:00 My "Away" and "Pings" button. 12:00 Hey Falco! o/ 12:00 ohhh 12:00 https://prntscr.com/j3kw93 They're right on top of each other. 12:00 probably an internet issue 12:00 (Robin) 12:02 Good. 00:03:46 -!- SlendyBot was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:03:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat12:03 Good bot 12:03 !updatelogs 12:03 Let's leave Syde BOT here because Slendy is currently not logging 12:03 Okay. 12:04 Oh wait 12:04 Actually he did log 12:04 But he wasn't earlier 12:04 Test. 12:04 So now what? 12:04 well gtg getting a bit late over here so see ya all later in the deps of hell :D 12:04 o/ 12:04 Cya Batman 12:04 Heading out now 12:04 \o 12:04 Cya Q 12:04 Is that something Batman says? 12:05 cya robin 00:05:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:05:32 lol. 00:07:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:07:27 wb Korra! o/ 00:10:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:19:39 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:20:01 !updatelogs 00:20:01 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~6 to log page). 00:20:41 :[[]]o 00:20:45 :O 00:22:21 What? 00:22:32 Nothing 00:22:38 Just responding to that :P 00:22:50 And now it put extra blank space instead of sending 00:25:38 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:28:07 wb Mess! o/ 12:20 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~6 to log page). 12:20 :[[]]o 12:20 :O 12:22 What? 12:22 Nothing 12:22 Just responding to that :P 12:22 12:22 12:22 And now it put extra blank space instead of sending 12:28 wb Mess! o/ 12:46 https://prntscr.com/j3la5f 12:47 R.I.P. 00:31:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:44:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:44:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:46:18 https://prntscr.com/j3la5f 00:47:56 R.I.P. 00:55:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:56:18 wb Mess! o/ 00:57:22 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 00:57:33 Hey Rick! o/ 00:57:42 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 00:59:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:02:45 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 01:05:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:33 wb Falco! o/ 01:06:06 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:06:28 o/ 01:06:33 hi 01:06:54 What DM is this screenshot of? 01:06:57 wait wtf what 2 pages where deleted? 01:07:02 @Korra 01:07:07 A DDLCWS group DM. 01:07:15 Oh 01:07:28 I didn't know KCC was into that 01:07:34 I colonized that shit. 01:07:48 She's admin and bureaucrat on the wiki. @Q 01:08:02 Maybe I 01:08:15 I'll join 01:08:15 But only because everyone else is lol 01:08:48 Kk. 01:08:54 I'll DM it if you want? 01:08:54 Kk. 01:08:55 Test 01:08:55 Now my internet connection is rather poor 01:09:02 And same. 01:09:02 Not now though 01:09:02 I'm getting ready to head out 01:09:07 Alright. 01:09:07 Test. 01:09:13 !updateloga 01:09:20 Pass 01:09:37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/424002432167706627/433432760330223616/unknown.png 01:09:37 !updatelogs 01:09:42 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~36 to log page). 01:10:14 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 01:10:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:12:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:12:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:27:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:27:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:30:43 Is chat dead? 01:31:09 Not quite. 01:32:01 No one spoke for like three hours straight earlier. 01:32:01 If that's not dead, IDK what is. 01:32:08 ping 01:32:16 alex spoke 01:33:34 Hmmm 01:34:03 I'm not sure. 01:35:13 Not sure of what? 01:36:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:36:28 I'm not sure what else to call it. But do I really want to call it dead? 01:36:34 wb Mess! o/ 01:37:06 (therp) 01:37:15 (Tiffany) 01:37:22 (BTS) 01:37:25 (I'm getting these emojis and putting them in a Discord server) 01:37:58 Oh, Aii would like the BTS emoji. 01:37:58 So I'd add it. 01:38:04 (bts) 01:39:10 XD 01:39:42 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 01:39:51 new avatar boyos 01:41:33 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Special:Chat 01:41:39 Hi, I'm currently at university. 01:42:00 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 01:42:00 Welcome, currently at university. 01:42:07 Hey Jack! o/ 01:42:14 Sup? 01:42:34 You won't get away with this, C.Syde65, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 01:42:43 o/ currently at university 01:42:47 Doing what? :P 01:43:23 Nope, currently at university. 01:43:30 Tell me, 01:43:36 What is my profile picture? 01:44:14 Some Korean lady? :p 01:44:24 tiffany? 01:44:47 Both. 01:44:58 https://prntscr.com/j3lqti 01:45:29 *slow clap* 01:45:55 what's the tag 01:46:11 after discussion moderator in that image 01:46:35 "5 Years old" 01:46:42 lidata-user="Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls" .username { 01:46:42 color: red; 01:46:42 font-weight: bold; 01:46:42 font-family: Arial; 01:46:42 content: " - Currently @ University:"; 01:46:42 } 01:46:42 *ago 01:46:51 I didn't know I was that young? :P 01:47:02 Good idea, Rick. 01:47:46 Wait. Going into the lecture room. Will talk during it as I'm recording the lecture but I will not be fully on topic here. 01:48:00 Alright. 01:48:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:48:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:49:09 I'm in. 01:49:42 Yes. 01:49:42 are you infiltrating universities now 01:50:34 lol. 01:51:25 "Not too long ago, he went on wikibreak on ESB, and someone commented something with "k bye" under it. They then removed the "k bye," which is rude. And when my son added it back, he got an ass whooping." 01:51:47 ? 01:51:54 ? 01:51:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:52:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:52:08 do I want to even ask 01:52:14 Philly made a blog on SBFW pretending to be Red's dad. I'm dying, lmao. 01:53:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:53:22 yes holy shit @jack 01:53:22 run away while you can 01:53:23 >korra referencing sbfw 01:53:23 Is this another thing I should stay out of? 01:53:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:23 jack, leave while you can 01:53:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:53:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:53:42 lol. 01:53:47 Funny. 01:55:51 *runs away but brings computer with him* Well, that was pointless. 01:56:06 True. 01:56:11 But at least it wasn't /me action verb. 01:56:28 * Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls action verb 01:56:31 =] 01:56:36 * Alex.sapre action verb 01:56:57 Look, 01:57:00 Loona the world. 01:57:20 One does not action verb 01:58:09 That's funny. 01:58:23 That went over ALL of your heads. 01:58:31 As expected. 01:59:07 snsd 01:59:14 Nope. 01:59:20 My (censored) would totally get it. 01:59:24 oh, a Korean band 01:59:35 :o 01:59:42 Language. XP 02:00:00 have you heard the news, jack 02:00:06 What news? 02:00:18 What news? 02:00:27 I take that as a no 02:00:35 Tell me the news. 02:00:43 (censored) 02:00:58 Oh. 02:01:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:02:16 that doesn't mean it's not news to people :p 02:02:43 (rolling) 02:02:53 I think Jack knows already though! 02:03:10 Single for life the best option 02:03:15 Yeah. 02:03:16 Per Mess. 02:03:27 Nope! 02:03:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:03:43 Yeah. 02:03:47 Per Korra. 02:05:25 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 02:07:32 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 02:12:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat02:02 that doesn't mean it's not news to people :p 02:02 (rolling) 02:02 I think Jack knows already though! 02:03 Single for life the best option 02:03 Yeah. 02:03 Per Mess. 02:03 Nope! 02:03 Yeah. 02:03 Per Korra. 02:20 I don't know really. It depends on who the person is. I'd rather be single than be with someone I don't feel is worthwhile being with, in other words, I don't want to be committed to a relationship that just isn't going to work out. 02:26:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:26:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:23 Syde 02:23 Why are bots above moderators in your server? 02:23 Let's see. 02:24 They are above everyone except some bot commanders are above them, but there are a few bots that are above all available roles. 02:24 Some bots are below bot commanders, I mean. 02:27 mm 02:03 Nope! 02:03 Yeah. 02:03 Per Korra. 02:20 I don't know really. It depends on who the person is. I'd rather be single than be with someone I don't feel is worthwhile being with, in other words, I don't want to be committed to a relationship that just isn't going to work out. 02:23 Syde 02:23 Why are bots above moderators in your server? 02:23 Let's see. 02:24 They are above everyone except some bot commanders are above them, but there are a few bots that are above all available roles. 02:24 Some bots are below bot commanders, I mean. 02:27 mm 02:41:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:41:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:14:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:15:03 Sad. :( 03:15:34 >.> 03:15:58 my ex just Dmed me saying he misses me I'm not even gonna reply 03:17:12 (therp) 03:18:23 discord is lagging my replies aren't showing korra can you tell DF Alex to join chat? 03:18:52 I thought you said you weren't going to reply to him! 03:19:02 he wasn't the ex I was talking about 03:19:11 K. 03:19:35 I told him. 03:19:46 I was talking about Reapper 03:19:50 reaper* 03:21:35 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:21:43 I'm back now o. 03:21:45 * o/ 03:21:53 aloha 03:22:03 wb Q! O/ 03:23:20 He said he'll try later. 03:23:25 Wow 03:23:31 How did somebody post a different font in CC chat? 03:23:40 Idk. 03:23:43 I wondered the same. 03:23:45 WTF 03:23:54 tell him I wont be on much after an hour or so 03:23:57 This user Mahiru "Shinya" Banba 03:24:03 Where? 03:24:08 I clicked on their contributions link, and it went to just Mahiru 03:24:12 In CC chat 03:24:20 Same thing for their message wall 03:24:22 Must be the quotes messing it up 03:25:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:25:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:25:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:26:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:27:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:27:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:27:52 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:28:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:28:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:29:07 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat03:29 Oh 03:29 Can't you just quit him and then reopen him 03:30 That doesn't fix those kinds of problems? 03:30 I am sorry, 03:30 i did and not always 03:30 ok 03:30 But Ruby SlendyBot is just too complicated for fibble minded TDL users! 03:30 Kocka has slowly been improving it 03:30 This shit breaks more than it works. 03:31 brb 03:32:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:33:21 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:33:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:34:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:34:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:35:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:35:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:35:56 Interesting. 03:36:45 https://prntscr.com/j3mjxa 03:36:47 !sendannouncement SlendyBot has been banned by Veralann. 03:36:52 Fuck. 03:36:54 sent that to kocka 03:40:37 holy shit the dudas have come to wikia 03:40:50 K. 03:41:01 Taro is on CCC 03:41:19 On what account? 03:41:43 TaroDuda 03:41:55 Question is will Xat return? i hope not 03:46:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:49:35 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:49:40 Hi Aiihuan 03:49:43 Hey AD! O/ 03:49:48 Hi!^^ 03:51:06 Aii! <3 03:51:25 I just gave literally all of my money on Discord to Aii, lmao. 03:51:49 lmao. > . > 03:52:02 And I don't regret it! 03:52:05 Slyst also once gave me his whole credits, lol- 03:52:09 Now Kanra is on CC chat 03:52:17 Dubious. @Aii 03:52:27 I should attack Slyst then. 03:52:28 Nope. : p 03:52:31 Just wait and see! 03:52:31 Yep! 03:54:09 Wait, 03:54:12 How do you send exp on Duckhunt? :}} 03:54:53 Where at? 03:54:59 TDLD. 03:55:08 Just do !sendexp 03:55:21 !send exp username? 03:55:23 *sendexp 03:55:23 !sendexp username amount 03:55:29 Alright, thanks. 03:55:38 Note you now pay a 5% tax by default 03:55:40 /Someone/ is getting all of that too. 03:56:01 /sendannouncement /Someone/ has been banned by . 03:56:13 Damn it! 03:56:24 lol. 03:57:02 ok not to cause drama but >.> but i finally replied to reaper now hes saying sorry for everything that happened and other stuff and its starting to really upset me and hes saying he misses me.... 03:57:15 Wait 03:57:18 Who was Reaper? 03:57:39 ..no he doesn't have the right to say that not after what he said and how can he expect me to forgive him 03:57:47 Q PM i'll explain 03:57:50 ok 03:58:10 I should send all of my exp on Wikia Community to (Unknown) as well. (therp) 03:58:37 /sendannouncement (Unknown) has been banned by Qstlijku. 03:58:46 Reee. 03:58:52 lol 03:59:41 Popstar792 03:59:41 Yepsitty yepsitty yeps yeps yeps. XD 03:59:46 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:59:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:59:58 Never say that again. 04:00:01 Aii! <3 04:00:03 /announce has been banned by C.Syde65. 04:00:13 How is Q doing that? 04:00:20 /sendannouncement 04:00:23 Or refresh 04:00:25 And you'll see 04:00:31 (Just checking to make sure it was different from the standard announcement) 04:00:40 !sendannouncement Aiihuan has been banned by Jr Mime. 04:00:45 God fucking dammit. 04:00:48 That keeps happening! 04:02:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:02:50 The bot pinged you 04:02:53 I meant here. 04:03:07 Oh 04:03:11 Is that not supposed to be possible? 04:03:23 With the other ping script, it wasn't. 04:03:56 ok 04:06:32 04:06:32 TheKorraFanatic - Today at 11:05 PM 04:06:32 Hehe. 04:06:32 Qstlijku - Today at 11:05 PM 04:06:32 Never say that again! 04:06:49 NEVER again, indeed. :} 04:06:59 Tell me, 04:07:02 Gotta go now 04:07:04 Bye 04:07:07 Why is "Huh???" a meme now, but "hehe" banned! 04:07:07 Head out. o/ 04:07:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:07:52 /sendannouncement Aiihuan has been kicked by Qstlijku. 04:07:54 hehehehe 04:07:56 Sad. 04:08:02 No, MOH. 04:08:05 Mess, no. :} 04:08:07 Gtfo NOW. 04:08:10 /sendannouncement Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by . 04:08:37 /sendannouncement Heheheh has been banned by TheKorraFanatic 04:08:47 /sendannouncement Heheheh has been banned by [Mime|Jr Mime 04:08:51 Damn it. 04:08:58 [Mime|Jr Mime, indeed. 04:09:00 I remember when Noreplyz said that recently 04:09:27 True. 04:09:45 /sendannouncement has been banned by . 04:09:50 /sendannouncement has been banned by . 04:09:53 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 04:09:53 It seems the new DDC has fallen. 04:09:56 Yet DDLCWS still stands. 04:09:58 Tf is this. 04:10:20 /sendannouncement Loona the world. 04:10:36 It seems there will be no DF Alex today, MOH. 04:10:45 And it seems no task was done today, sad. 04:10:48 hehehe oh discord finally loaded 04:10:55 Stop saying "Hehehe" 04:10:57 ! 04:11:03 Mess... NEVER do "hehe" again. 04:11:05 :} 04:11:15 It's cute when Aii says it. 04:11:19 Nope! 04:11:22 I used to do it before. 04:11:28 I do not do it anymore. > . > 04:11:43 Idk why, but it feels reallyyy odd to see "hehe" now, lol- 04:12:04 Ikr. 04:12:09 And omg, you used to do it?? 04:12:12 That had to be sooo cute. 04:12:18 No! 04:12:25 Yes! 04:12:27 It was not! At all! 04:12:27 Nice to hear that it finally loaded! :) 04:12:33 It was! 04:12:43 Just like when You Typed Like This! 04:13:04 Nope! 04:13:12 Yep! 04:13:15 Look, 04:13:21 Do "Hehehehe" on Discord once! 04:13:28 Just to show how cute it is! 04:13:36 >.> Aiihuan is a liar 04:13:49 Huh?? 04:14:16 Nope, Korra. 04:14:18 And nope, Mess. 04:14:21 Nope to you both. 04:14:29 yes you are 04:14:33 How? (therp) 04:15:20 I will attack you, Mess. >:[ 04:16:02 i will attack back >:C 04:16:16 Are you going to /explain how/? 04:16:19 I will attack you more! 04:16:40 Look, 04:16:40 Loona the world. 04:16:40 This is my new saying. No more "Tragic". 04:16:55 Ah. 04:16:58 Sad. 04:17:09 Though "Tragic" can be used a lot more! 04:17:15 Imagine randomly saying "Loona the world" on CCC! 04:17:25 lol- 04:17:28 I say it today in Syde's server and Sayu freaked the fuck out. 04:17:34 *said 04:17:41 I saw. :} 04:18:04 You never gave me server owner, Syde! 04:18:12 You never added therp either~! 04:18:15 *! 04:20:07 I know. 04:35:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:40:21 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:40:29 I'm aware. 04:41:22 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:41:28 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:45:11 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:46:53 R.I.P. 04:47:45 Either her internet died or there was a blackout. 04:48:02 Judging on the time of day though, I'd say her internet went out. 04:48:22 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:48:25 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:48:30 Wb, Aii. 04:48:32 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:49:01 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:49:06 Tf is Robyn Grayson doing? https://prntscr.com/j3n0lf 04:49:11 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:49:44 https://prntscr.com/j3n0of Odd. 04:49:44 One second they're greylisted and the next they're not. 04:51:07 wb AD! O/ 04:51:45 What's the difference between being greylisted and not being greylisted? 04:52:25 Users who are doing a lot of repetitive actions over and over get marked as greylisted. 04:52:33 Ah. 04:53:09 https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Robyn_Grayson Wth 04:54:30 Sometimes I really want to ask these people "The hell are you doing?" 04:54:35 But then again, 04:54:44 It would look like I'm coming from the sky and just appearing. 04:55:20 Though I have left active admins messages before. A few thought I was a bot, lmao. 04:56:09 Yeah. 04:57:14 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:57:17 Bye.04:54 Sometimes I really want to ask these people "The hell are you doing?" 04:54 But then again, 04:54 It would look like I'm coming from the sky and just appearing. 04:55 Though I have left active admins messages before. A few thought I was a bot, lmao. 04:56 Yeah. 04:57 Bye. 04:57 R.I.P. 04:58 wb AD! O/ 05:07 Oh no. 05:07 What's happened to my bot's logging ability? 13:12:00 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:12:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:22:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:22:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:42:35 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:43:02 meeess o/ 13:43:14 and the bot........ boo 13:43:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:44:13 Hey (Robin) 13:44:34 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:45:31 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:45:35 o/ 13:46:05 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:46:40 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:53:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:06:06 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:06:13 !tellon 14:06:13 Messenger of Heaven: !tell is now enabled 14:06:26 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:06:28 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 14:06:36 !tell Meadowleaf I need to tell you something important 14:06:36 Messenger of Heaven: I'll tell Meadowleaf that the next time I see them. 14:11:04 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:11:26 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 14:11:40 Welp I'm here 14:11:42 Meadowleaf, Messenger of Heaven wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-11 14:06:33 UTC: I need to tell you something important 14:13:59 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:14:42 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:15:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:15:49 Hiya Falco o/ 14:16:08 Hey Meadow (Robin) 14:17:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:18:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:18:25 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:18:37 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:18:43 o/ 14:18:56 Hey James (Robin) 14:19:01 Hiya Viv o/ 14:19:04 Hiya James o/ 14:19:06 Hey Vivi (Robin) 14:20:10 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:20:27 o/ 14:20:36 -!- CavaX has joined Special:Chat 14:21:04 hi Cava 14:21:07 bye Cava 14:21:20 Cava did a Divinity 14:21:37 -!- CavaX has joined Special:Chat 14:21:45 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:21:56 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:22:52 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:23:32 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:23:36 cava --> https://media.giphy.com/media/fDO2Nk0ImzvvW/giphy.gif 14:23:41 hey aii o/ 14:24:16 Hey Aii (Robin) 14:25:16 I'm stealing korras shrimp while he at school 14:25:32 shrimp?? 14:25:50 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:26:19 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:26:37 mhm 14:28:08 the food? 14:28:33 yes 14:29:14 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:29:29 ive never had shrimp 14:29:31 i think 14:29:36 Bad kitty. >:C 14:29:49 oh yeh, stealing is bad too 14:29:49 omg James 14:30:03 Do not steal, Mess. (cop) 14:31:17 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:31:21 o/ 14:31:29 Bad 14:31:40 sisrers steal their brothers food all the time Lol 14:31:44 sisters* 14:31:52 plus I left him some 14:31:54 o.o they do 14:31:58 ? 14:32:02 usually its the otherway round :P 14:32:05 I do not do, though. > . > 14:32:21 Rude 14:32:27 you are weird sister then 14:32:33 :O 14:32:39 In fact, even if I like some food, I let my brothers eat it instead, lol. 14:32:41 you are suppose to mess with your brothers 14:32:46 I do. > . > 14:32:55 Good 14:33:10 lol 14:33:10 Bad 14:33:10 I would like for them to eat well, though. : p 14:33:25 everything I get I always split with korra if he didn't get any 14:34:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:34:50 aww 14:36:22 can I trade him for James tho 14:36:53 Nope. :} 14:38:35 aww 14:39:19 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:40:54 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:54:10 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:54:13 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:56:02 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:56:33 sorry, my computer crashed :c 14:56:50 * Jamesb1 hugs messe 14:57:13 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:57:18 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:57:41 gtg bye o/ 14:57:53 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:57:57 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:58:15 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:58:17 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:01:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:01:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:06:10 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 15:07:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:48:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:54:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:02:20 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:02:35 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 16:03:00 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:03:30 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:04:10 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:52 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:07:54 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:11:18 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 16:14:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:14:52 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 16:15:10 Hello 16:15:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:15:43 Long time no see 16:16:02 Hi. 16:17:04 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 16:18:27 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 16:18:29 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 16:19:50 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 16:20:34 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 16:20:36 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 16:21:23 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 16:21:32 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 16:21:35 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 16:22:33 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 16:25:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:29:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:29:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:32:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:37:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:43:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:50:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:54:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:54:36 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 16:54:52 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:21 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:56:59 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:57:05 Hello. 16:57:29 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 16:57:57 Hey MCR (Robin) 16:58:51 Ohai, Falco. 17:02:59 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 17:04:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:05:48 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:06:41 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:08:48 I gotta go. o/ 17:10:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:20:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:21:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:25:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:26:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:30:59 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:34:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:34:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:37:50 -!- AmberRose04 has joined Special:Chat 17:37:54 hey o/ 17:38:22 o/ 17:38:52 hey big bro o/ 17:39:05 What's up? 17:39:16 not much 17:41:11 u? 17:41:29 I'm good, tired from school though. 17:42:10 me to 17:42:23 i'm in reading and i am SO BORED 17:46:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:46:18 bye! 17:46:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:46:25 Bye. o/ 18:09:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:09:36 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:09:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:15:33 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:16:03 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:17:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:32:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:32:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:33:54 -!- FuuckFuuckShitCuuntTurnip has joined Special:Chat 18:33:57 OO HOO 18:34:00 THOUGHT ALL DESE 18:34:06 GLOBALLED 18:34:09 HAHAHA 18:34:29 -!- FuuckFuuckShitCuuntTurnip was banned from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 18:34:29 -!- FuuckFuuckShitCuuntTurnip has left Special:Chat 18:34:44 -!- WHO IS FIONA FORTUNA has joined Special:Chat 18:34:50 wassup 18:34:55 -!- WHO IS FIONA FORTUNA was banned from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 18:34:55 -!- WHO IS FIONA FORTUNA has left Special:Chat 18:35:20 -!- FIONA FORTUNA IS BACK has joined Special:Chat 18:35:28 FART 18:35:31 -!- FIONA FORTUNA IS BACK was banned from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 18:35:31 -!- FIONA FORTUNA IS BACK has left Special:Chat 18:35:31 BURP FART PRRRERRBT 18:36:21 -!- MechQueste has joined Special:Chat 18:37:09 Hi, Mech. 18:37:41 Hi Korra 18:37:47 I see 18:39:03 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:10 oh dear 18:40:15 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 18:40:27 Hi, Viv. 18:40:48 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 18:41:11 -!- Memory of the old FF lives on was banned from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 18:41:28 Good da-oh for god's sake 18:41:33 a troll raid 18:42:02 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:42:29 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 18:42:34 Hey, Derpy. o/ 18:42:34 Best to just ignore them though. 18:42:42 Ignore and move on 18:42:54 It's kind of like pissing nad popping. you do it and move on 18:43:02 Please be appropiate. 18:43:08 *appropriate 18:43:18 i feel it like a fly 18:43:24 it gets in ur face 18:43:27 you wisp it out the window 18:43:30 aaaand its gone 18:43:48 its might come back 18:43:53 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 18:44:00 but you let it out again 18:44:44 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 18:45:12 what is it like to be kidnapped 18:45:17 by the demon 18:45:26 It's fascinatin' 18:45:57 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 18:46:37 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 18:47:16 Welcome, Eleven 18:47:45 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 18:47:54 ? 18:47:54 Wb, Derpy. 18:47:59 Here comes the demon! 18:48:14 My did a break 18:48:18 *wifi 18:48:27 -!- MechQueste has left Special:Chat 18:48:58 Rip. 18:49:37 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:50:16 !updatelogs 18:50:16 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~63 to log page). 18:53:12 They headed out. 18:53:53 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:54:23 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:55:54 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:46 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 19:02:25 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:04:39 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:05:44 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:06:25 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:06:47 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:10:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:10:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:10:46 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:11:02 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:14:11 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 19:14:28 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:14:30 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:16:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:17:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:18:56 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 19:21:02 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:21:15 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:21:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:22:52 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:22:59 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:23:51 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:24:03 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:26:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:26:41 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:27:11 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:28:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:29:40 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:30:10 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:31:29 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:33:18 \o 19:33:32 o/ 19:33:46 bye 19:40:49 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 19:41:03 o/ 19:41:29 o/ 19:43:35 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 19:43:51 hey o/ 19:44:05 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 19:45:36 o/ 19:45:36 hey TFK 19:46:13 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 19:46:17 Hiya o/ 19:46:23 hey Meadow 19:48:53 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 19:55:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:56:09 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 19:56:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:56:17 kora, I see you never responded 19:56:20 o/ d.s. is here 19:56:37 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 19:58:16 * Meadowleaf sits in a corner and eats food 20:04:53 food 20:06:30 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 20:06:46 Where is Khubsurat <3, TheKorraFanatic 20:06:56 Don't do that! 20:06:59 And she's alseep. 20:07:01 *asleep 20:07:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:07:21 I went down to the hair place yesterday, got some good waves grease and a durag 20:07:24 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 20:07:27 sI bet she's a cute sleeper! 20:07:29 Huh??? 20:07:34 Khubsurat? 20:07:39 Aii. 20:07:47 So South is trying to steal Korra's girl? 20:07:49 Ah 20:07:52 I presume you bet Aiihuan is a cute air breather too? 20:07:54 . 20:07:57 Khubusrat means beautiful in Pakistani. 20:07:57 And I call Aii Khubsurat. 20:08:04 ^ 20:08:08 Maybe...South. 20:08:20 korra head out o/ 20:08:23 o/ 20:08:30 I'm staying right here. 20:08:32 kk 20:08:48 kora head to discord 20:08:58 sWhen Aii and I listened to music the other day, she forgot to unmute her mic and she was made cute sounds! 20:09:06 "was made" 20:09:15 *made 20:09:23 that's still was made 20:09:28 Nope@ 20:09:31 @ 20:09:33 *Nope! 20:09:35 nice typing today 20:09:41 XD 20:09:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:10:02 ssmallShe also made cute breathing sounds! 20:10:11 wtf 20:10:14 :| 20:10:14 wtf 20:10:18 leaking again, TheKorraFanatic? 20:10:20 I am sorry but you are Yuri, TheKorraFanatic. 20:10:23 Omg. 20:10:26 it's so awkward when you say it like that lol 20:10:29 Why the double ping? 20:10:34 hi yuri 20:10:49 Daddy spare disapproves 20:10:51 How am I Yuri for playing along to South's meme! 20:10:54 isnt that Luma from SMG 2, @ South 20:11:45 True. 20:11:56 Khubsurat thinks its cute; 20:11:58 I believe. 20:12:08 She thinks the Luma is cute. 20:12:16 And STOP calling her that! 20:12:27 is that her real name 20:12:39 It's not. 20:12:39 dammit, TFK! 20:12:42 -!- D for dora chan has joined Special:Chat 20:12:46 Khubsurat means "beautiful" in Urdu and I call Aii that. 20:12:56 South, call your OWN girlfriend Khubsurat and not mine. 20:12:56 do you know Aiihuan IRL 20:12:56 oh, i'm totally stealing that lol 20:12:59 Welcome, D for dora chan. 20:13:09 qbert sends her hearts 20:13:11 and you don't do anything 20:13:15 Aii thinks Luma is cue? 20:13:18 Nope! 20:13:20 He does not. 20:13:22 And true, GH26. 20:13:33 he sent her one via slendy the other day 20:13:45 There's a difference. 20:13:47 A rogue ACC, I see. 20:13:53 okay! 20:13:57 He does it as a meme. 20:13:57 You've actually flirted with her multiple times! 20:14:04 wtf 20:14:06 south, turn tell on for daddy sapre please 20:14:08 I've never flirted with her 20:14:11 just spammed her with hearts 20:14:13 You have! 20:14:16 That's flirting! 20:14:18 for the me me 20:14:18 And don't do it. 20:14:21 I agree! 20:14:23 You said you wouldn't do it anymore! 20:14:28 it's a meme 20:14:31 and yet you ignore this 20:14:31 Look, spam your own girlfriend with hearts! 20:14:36 I made a heart out of hearts 20:14:42 "And yet you ignore this" is dead, GH26. 20:14:42 dammit Alex! 20:14:45 Never say that again! 20:14:48 i did 20:14:52 that's my way of spamming 20:15:15 dammit Korra 20:15:26 o/ 20:15:27 head out @Alex 20:15:42 Tell me, 20:15:46 What is Loona the world? 20:15:48 no 20:15:51 a band 20:15:53 Korean band in fact 20:16:07 Tell me, 20:16:11 Why is Kim Lip so hot! 20:16:18 wtf 20:16:25 https://loonatheworld.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Lip 20:16:28 Look at her! 20:16:32 Ah 20:16:37 i see 20:16:37 okay, that's not flirting but a meme heart is 20:16:47 Korra has a liking for K-pop stars 20:16:53 Huh? @Alex 20:17:17 Huh? @TheKorraFanatic ping lol 20:17:25 Stop! 20:17:31 Look, what did your comment mean! 20:17:59 no 20:18:07 you tried sending her hearts! 20:18:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:09 Meme heart? 20:18:14 Sending who hearts? 20:18:17 Nope! You tried sending her hearts! 20:18:25 I said that! 20:18:30 no you said 20:18:33 Nope! You tried sending hearts to her! 20:18:38 Look, just never send her hearts again like you said you wouldn't! 20:18:50 Look, just never send her hearts again like you said you wouldn't! 20:19:01 i wasn't gonna lol 20:19:37 I'm sorry, South Ferry, 20:19:49 But last night Sayu and I teamed up and destroyed Syde together. ;( 20:19:52 In his own server too. 20:20:27 Why! 20:20:27 Stop that! 20:20:35 Why! 20:20:38 It was needed! 20:20:43 Why? 20:20:55 Because. 20:20:55 I am sorry. 20:21:54 the ACC is needed 20:21:58 and yet you ignore this! 20:22:05 The ACC is run by Aii and I. 20:22:15 it doesn't work like that 20:23:05 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 20:23:26 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 20:23:30 (hi)' 20:23:42 It does! 20:23:47 Welcome, CMF. 20:23:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 20:24:18 Hey Chase (Robin) 20:24:20 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 20:24:52 Wise words from a councilor, VSTF, and CC admin. 20:24:55 Jr Mime 20:24:55 FXPOPPIN grow up and stop acting like a child by vandalising wikis 20:25:03 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 20:25:44 #trollfeeding 20:26:00 :p 20:30:33 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 20:37:56 I see Meadow and Ghast left. 20:42:37 True. 20:43:13 !seen Aiihuan 20:43:16 c: 20:44:11 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 20:44:14 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 20:45:32 !seenon 20:48:22 -!- AoiOgata has joined Special:Chat 20:48:32 My face is reveal. Mhaha 20:49:04 Hey Aoi (Robin) 20:49:12 Welcome, AoiOgata. 20:49:29 Eh. Don't look at me. 20:49:41 I'm NOT ADORABLE. 20:49:46 Mind the caps. 20:49:59 Sowwy. My phone is messing up. 20:50:01 And we all know the adorable one is Aii. 20:50:12 Just a letter off. :p 20:50:16 Yesh. Aii is the new queen. 20:50:22 "new" 20:50:25 She's been our queen. 20:50:29 She's our goddess. 20:50:37 Oh cool . 20:50:48 Hooray for Aii the queen. 20:50:58 no she ain't 20:51:08 I'm just a unknown. 20:51:26 Aii's so adorable, awesome, cool, cute, funny, just gorgeous, 20:51:26 Aaand I should probably stop now! 20:52:02 Why give me such a bad headache? 20:52:19 I regret bringing this up. 20:52:42 Can we talk about something else please? 20:52:49 Sure. 20:53:00 Thank you. 20:53:33 My friends ditched me and I thought if I come here I'll have a little some fun with you guys since you guys are hilarious and all up on the memes. 20:53:46 I'm sorry to hear that your friends did that. 20:54:05 Yesh. Tweebs :P 20:54:30 I wish I never even met them. I don't even talk to them a little so.. 20:55:03 Let's discuss Loona! 20:55:09 Who? 20:55:15 Tell me, Chase McFly, what is Loona the world? 20:55:24 No idea. 20:55:35 Um. 20:55:40 https://loonatheworld.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic ! 20:55:52 No wait let's discuss Eden. 20:55:54 I love how I can ping myself now. -_- 20:56:06 Korra loves KOrea. 20:56:13 *Korea 20:56:23 Korra loves--- 20:56:28 Korra loves Aii. 20:56:45 Tell me, AoiOgata, what is ---? 20:56:45 Hahaha he's addicted to her. Wow. Neat 20:56:56 Something I wish to not say.. 20:57:02 Um, 20:57:05 Okay. 20:57:28 I should just shut up. I'm thinking too hard. 20:57:44 Nope! 20:58:08 * AoiOgata (unknown) writes in the notebook of Kyrie.. 20:58:25 Tell me, Chase McFly, 20:58:28 Srry I might end up saying something wrong that might make me wanna--- 20:58:30 Who is Kim Lip? 20:58:39 .... 20:58:48 No idea. 20:59:06 Humph. 20:59:12 https://loonatheworld.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Lip ! 20:59:29 CMF is here? 20:59:33 Yes. 20:59:47 I didn't see him on the rail myself. What is CMF's plans for today? 20:59:55 My plans? 21:00:02 To do some hw after my screentime 21:00:05 * AoiOgata (unknown) suffocate because this person cannot speak 21:00:20 I---I'm g---gonna d---die.. 21:00:26 -!- AoiOgata was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 21:00:28 -!- AoiOgata has left Special:Chat 21:00:42 /sendannouncement AoiOgata has been banned by South Ferry. 21:00:50 -!- AoiOgata has joined Special:Chat 21:01:00 Please don't do things like that, Aoi. 21:01:19 I'm guessing the kick was from me being annoying or whatever.. 21:01:24 No, AoiOgata. 21:01:36 Okay Okay 21:01:41 No, it was from the comments you made about suffocating and dying. 21:01:41 Please refrain from making those. 21:01:44 I'm sorry aigtoo 21:01:49 It was because you were making reference to NSFW topics, a violation of one of the rules. Please do not do this again. 21:01:54 We don't kick users for being "annoying", that would be abuse. 21:02:04 True. 21:02:06 And no one here is being annoying. 21:02:15 Yeah it is pretty fine right now. 21:02:17 Aigoo. I said "I'm sorry" 21:02:29 It was a joke. It won't happen again. 21:02:36 /sendannouncement Chase McFly has been banned by Jr Mime. 21:02:45 Uh. 21:02:53 True. 21:02:58 What? 21:03:00 Sad. 21:03:15 I remain here, yet Mime si not. 21:03:25 "si" lol 21:03:31 *Is 21:03:44 Humph. 21:03:48 ? 21:04:02 South Ferry, PM. 21:04:13 Like I said "I'm sorry" I will remain quiet and calm. 21:04:24 There is no need to remain quiet. 21:04:25 Talk if you wish to do so. 21:04:27 You don't have to be quiet 21:04:51 (Mess) is miss her. 21:05:28 Mess is miss her? 21:05:31 True. 21:05:47 Humph. So bored. 21:05:52 .... 21:06:08 (cookie) Time. 21:06:12 Let's take a look at Loona wiki. 21:06:19 Okay. 21:06:59 I'm in love with Noona. 21:07:14 And who is Noona? 21:07:32 BRB 21:07:35 I'm in love with (Censored)! 21:08:05 Noona is the queen of disaster. You should watch. 21:08:10 (Censored) is Aii 21:08:12 Nope. 21:08:23 Okay. 21:08:49 Head out for me. I need music, see you in one week. 21:08:57 Yes, Censored is Aii. 21:09:01 Head out. o/ 21:09:26 -!- AoiOgata has left Special:Chat 21:12:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:12:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:12:08 Welcome, AoiOgata. 21:12:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:12:21 Please be polite towards users. 21:12:41 I assume no Comrades work was done yesterday or today? @South Ferry, Chase McFly. 21:12:50 That can be attributed to be the case. 21:13:09 And can we figure out why? 21:13:31 True. 21:14:58 Currently Messenger Deception is A.F.K. 21:15:10 I presume she is on one of her Discord servers. 21:15:11 She has like 10-15 that she owns. 21:15:17 Along with her G.M Wiki. 21:15:43 I'm sorry, but TDL chat could be on fire and MOH wouldn't notice. 21:15:43 As was the case earlier, sad. 21:16:04 And there's currently eleven comrades. 21:17:57 -!- AoiOgata has left Special:Chat 21:18:47 Ah. 21:20:06 I assume South Ferry saw the TDL Discussions Chrome extension? 21:20:17 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 21:20:22 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 21:21:01 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 21:21:07 kk 21:21:23 https://userstyles.org/styles/150010/tdl-wiki-discussions-css Use it NOW. 21:22:15 Does it work on mobile? 21:22:15 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 21:22:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:23:30 BRB again 21:23:39 Soon, Diabolik Lovers Wiki will be no more. 21:23:44 Poor, poor MOH. 21:23:49 You just returned though @Chase 21:24:32 Sad. 21:26:07 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:26:16 And true, you and the other /d mods and administrator should create /d guidelines. 21:27:01 It's about DL at least. 21:27:42 I assume CMF Wiki will be one of the last wikis to migrate to Discussions? 21:28:01 what about esb 21:28:15 Do not request discussions on any of my wikis. 21:28:21 Let discussions gradually come. 21:28:23 I am sorry, CMF, 21:28:27 But only administrators can request them. 21:28:45 esb shall hold down to the end! 21:28:53 Well, I'll just wait for forums to be completely converted. 21:28:57 ESB already has Discussions, Alex.sapre. 21:29:03 it also has forums 21:29:05 Yet it still has forums. 21:29:12 They co-exist peacefully, side by side. 21:29:20 They should migrate it soon. 21:29:20 A proposal should be made! 21:29:31 nope 21:29:36 I don't want to lose all that NES. 21:29:41 I am sorry, 21:29:43 why force discussions when it's gonne be forced 21:29:47 But NES can be continued on Discussions. 21:29:51 there's no issue with having both 21:29:54 For all posts will be migrated. 21:30:06 tell me, 21:30:14 And Forum posts have a limit of 500 comments and tend to lag after 100+ replies. 21:30:17 why are talk pages still a thing 21:30:20 Discussions has NO limits and do not lag. 21:30:22 yet forums are gonna die 21:30:25 Tell me, 21:30:33 and why not fix the forum issue 21:30:35 Talk pages are being replaced as well. 21:30:35 Talk pages are for wikis that hate comments 21:30:43 That's why Message Walls exist. 21:30:47 instead of waiting years to introduce a new system 21:31:03 But eventually, Message Walls and Talk pages will be removed for a Discussions like message wall, which I can't wait for. 21:31:15 ew. 21:31:20 Nope. 21:31:28 oh well, no use complaining 21:31:35 just better wait and hope the new system is good 21:31:51 There is "Nope". 21:31:51 For BertH and FANDOM staff have already confirmed this! 21:31:57 Sad. 21:32:10 of course fandom never ask us ;( 21:32:27 I suppose TDL will be one of the first communities to get this new message wall, whenever it comes out. 21:32:40 :( 21:33:55 https://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AVoraciousReader Interesting. 21:53:52 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:54:05 Hey Mess and Slender (Robin) 21:55:28 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 21:55:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:55:54 o/ 21:56:00 Hey Q (Robin) 21:56:00 \o 21:56:19 https://prntscr.com/j40uit? 21:56:19 !updatelogs 21:56:19 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~7 to log page). 21:56:53 TheKorraFanatic 21:56:53 Forums are being replaced by Discussions, while Message Walls will eventually be replaced by a Discussions-like feature. 21:56:53 BertH said they had looked at replacing article comments, but that it was too clogged up and the idea was scrapped. 21:57:44 ew I don't want message walls to change or at least let there be an option like with talk pages 21:58:13 I'm sorry, but it will happen one day. 21:59:30 ew I don't want message walls to change or at least let there be an option like with talk pages 21:59:48 Stop that! 22:00:07 kk 22:00:22 So South copy and pasted the message 22:00:52 Tell me, 22:00:57 What was this about? 22:00:59 https://prntscr.com/j40wol 22:03:45 GTG 22:03:55 Head out. o/ 22:04:56 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 22:06:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:06:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:07:10 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:07:20 kora stop forcing it on us :( 22:08:07 Stop forcing what! 22:08:12 The power of Sayu? (therp) 22:08:28 whats the power of sayu and who is sayu 22:09:04 no, discussions 22:09:18 /sendannouncement TheKorraFanatic has been banned by SayuriDarling. 22:09:43 yes he is banned 22:09:45 I have 144k on pokecord >.> 22:09:47 he is finnaly free 22:09:56 I have like 500. 22:10:02 good bye korra 22:10:02 Why is Korra still in chat if he's "banned"? (thinking) 22:10:02 god I wish that was real money 22:10:11 Maybe. I only got like 25 today. 22:10:13 enjoy your freedom 22:10:28 Lol, did you guys see where I gave Aii ALL of my 14,000 credits on Discord last night? 22:10:31 what are you on about Max 22:10:38 wtf 22:10:57 I also gave her all of my Duckhunt exp on TDLD and Syde's server! 22:10:59 korra is banned but still in the chat 22:11:01 Well. 22:11:16 I also gave her all of my Duckhunt exp on CCD, but she gave it back. > . > 22:11:20 it's a command thing he and qbert like 22:11:23 some kind of hacks 22:11:35 thats illigal 22:12:01 mess what am i on about hmm 22:12:15 idk 22:12:19 why you asking me 22:12:22 idk to 22:12:24 I asked you Lol 22:12:26 you askt me 22:12:26 Why did Mess say "wtf"! 22:12:40 mess talks in chat :O 22:12:40 yes why 22:12:43 wow 22:13:18 because some baka gave some random unknown chick all his credits 22:13:26 Ah, random unknown chick. 22:13:32 who is this baka 22:13:35 I'm sorry, but Aii might be a chick (and a hot one at that), 22:13:43 But she's not random and unknown. 22:13:56 I've known her longer than I've known everyone here, but you! 22:14:13 korra you know me since fifth grade 22:14:26 Incorrect. 22:14:35 you only doesnt know it yet 22:14:59 i was that one guy in class 22:15:12 well Korra was homescholled before 5th grade the only kids there was me and him 22:15:14 Oh really? 22:15:20 True, MOH. 22:15:23 in our house 22:15:40 yes, and max was the tutor 22:15:48 im korra his immaginary friend he never talkt about and i came to life 22:16:12 That sentence made no sense! 22:16:34 indeed thats why it must be true ] 22:16:52 no 22:17:04 korra tell them about garet 22:17:16 Max stop being random 22:17:20 and odd 22:17:23 /sendannouncement Max-champ has been banned by The Real Murph. 22:17:27 murph D: 22:17:37 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 22:17:40 wait who is murph 22:17:43 It doesn't matter. 22:17:45 wtf 22:17:47 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 22:17:49 it does 22:17:58 mess wtf XD 22:18:00 where did you see the name? 22:18:03 Hey Derpy (Robin) 22:18:05 Good day 22:18:15 i thought we w'ain't supposed to talk about trolls in chat 22:18:29 Alex he may not be talking about that 22:18:31 the real murph 22:18:31 That's why I said "It doesn't matter" when he asked who it was! 22:18:57 Mess Alex was right 22:19:07 Let us move on! 22:19:12 Oh Max so you are yeah don't mention trolls here 22:19:17 yup moving on to..... 22:19:22 Pokemon 22:19:25 no 22:19:33 Moving onto discuss Comrades. 22:19:36 yes pokemon 22:19:41 Let's talk about Five Nights at Freddy's 22:19:49 No 22:19:57 Nope! 22:20:27 let;s talk about qbert 22:20:43 That game is old AF 22:20:48 Q*bert 22:20:55 I have a Xerneas, Diance, Latios, Latias, Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi, Suicune, all the eeveelutions and a shit load of fairy types now 22:21:12 Last I remember that game was cuz of Pixels and Wreck It Ralph 22:21:21 i have 537 pokemon in total 22:21:26 Nice 22:21:29 i was known as the pokemon master in my days 22:21:34 that game was way before wreck it ralph 22:21:36 144k credits 22:21:36 i have never played pokemon 22:21:40 i just have like 22:21:40 20 cards 22:21:48 from me childhood 22:22:03 we have like 900 22:22:04 who's we 22:22:04 I have played every Pokemon game 22:23:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:23:36 Let's move the game talk to CCC 22:23:43 improve wiki by distroy it first 22:24:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:25:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:25:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:25:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:25:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:33:09 omg 22:33:27 omg 22:33:30 omg 22:33:32 K. 22:33:38 i legit just got unfriended by saying i didn't like Drake and Josh 22:33:50 how 22:33:59 can you not like drage and josh 22:34:08 its terrible 22:34:13 drake * 22:34:17 its not its childhood 22:34:40 it was my childhood as well but i never liked it 22:34:54 its almost as bad as SpongeBob 22:35:20 s how dare you 22:36:43 omg 22:38:02 Teen Titans Go is the worst 22:41:42 sspongebob sucks even korra thinks so 22:41:53 Alex PM I'ma tell you my saying about Spongebob 22:42:10 et tu brute 22:50:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:51:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:57:47 chat died 22:58:12 Yep 23:02:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:02:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:02:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:03:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:03:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:03:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:03:58 i blame korra 23:04:28 ping lol 23:04:28 always blame thekorrafanatic 23:04:36 true 23:04:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:06:21 hm 23:06:24 hm 23:06:38 (thinking) 23:06:44 (therp) 23:07:32 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:07:35 kk 23:07:45 (think) 23:07:52 Hey Luma (Robin) 23:12:25 True. 23:12:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:17:11 True. 23:17:31 False 23:18:25 Head out. o/ 23:19:44 Nope 2018 04 11